


Just Here For The Coffee

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shop, F/M, One-Shot, complete fluff, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff struggles to complete his paper.





	Just Here For The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that coffee shop au's are actually not my favorite thing, but I thought I'd challenge myself by writing one anyway. And besides, how can you even write fanfiction if you haven't put your otp in a coffee shop at least once?  
> So enjoy!!!

 

 _This is such a cliché_ , Kristoff thought as he peeked over his laptop again to look at the girl on the other side of the coffee shop. _Stop staring, you're just here for the coffee_.

     He had previously been working on a remarkably irritating paper that he was trying to finish before midnight when he had been distracted by the girl who worked weekday nights in the Arendelle Coffee House when she had broken a cup. She had worked here for a while. At least a year now. How did Kristoff know that? Well, because he must have subconsciously been keeping an eye on her.

     _Subconsciously?_ A voice, that sounded suspiciously like his best friend Sven, asked loudly in his head. He scowled slightly and went back to his laptop. Okay. Maybe not so subconsciously. She had been one of the few things to make him smile through some grim semesters for while now. She was always at the register, never the one who made the coffee, that was a very flamboyant man who had dyed his hair completely white. Kristoff thought his name was Olaf, but he wasn’t entirely sure. He suddenly felt bad for not knowing, because he had been coming to this place for a year now.

      _Maybe you don't know anybody else's name because you've spent too much time watching her..._

     He grumbled at his inner thoughts and went back to his paper. Flexing his fingers a bit before returning them to the keyboard. He did not have the time to pay any attention to Anna. Anyway, he didn't want to be a creep.

     Her name was Anna. That much he knew. She was bubbly, and sunny, and kinda clumsy (he figured that was why she didn’t make the coffee), with the most wonderful smile. For a solid month she had called him Christopher, and he hadn’t had the heart to tell her she was wrong, because she always put a heart over the ‘i’ in his name whenever she wrote it on the cup.

     It wasn’t until his Ma came in there with him one evening (horrible mistake, really) and wouldn’t shut up about how he needed a hair-cut, needed to wash his clothes, needed to air out his hockey bag, needed to get himself a girlfriend, Kristoff, Kristoff, Kristoff. He seriously thought about never coming back after that incident, but to his own surprise, he actually had grown accustomed to the coffee, so he hoped that Anna wouldn’t be working the register. But of course, she was, but she acted completely normal, and this time she spelled his name correctly. Still with a heart over the ‘i’.

     _You are totally smitten._ The Sven-Voice in his head said.

     “I am not.” Kristoff growled to himself under his breath, realizing he wasn't typing up his paper at all. He was just here for the coffee!

     He wasn’t so hopeless and pathetic that he was pining away after a cute, freckled, red haired girl, who worked in the coffee shop he frequented. That would be absolutely, positively, ridiculous. He was too busy for that sort of thing, what with being a full time student and working a full time job, trying to help his Ma, and helping out at the Arendelle Ice Rink on the side, and this evil paper that he couldn't seem to fin-

     “You are not what?” Kristoff almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up to see Anna’s blue eyes peering down at him. He thought about crawling underneath the big plush chair he was in and not ever coming out again.  

     “I. I'm not…. Not…”

     “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry! My sister is always getting onto me about crossing lines and what not.” Anna looked somewhat embarrassed and began to walk away.

     “No, no, no you’re fine!” Kristoff stumbled trying desperately not to make her feel unwelcome. “I just didn’t think anybody was watching me.”

     “Oh, well I watch you all the time!” Anna announced. Kristoff felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hair. “I mean… wait, what?”

*****

 


End file.
